Late night visit
by DameMaggie
Summary: Minerva pays Albus a little visit and "accidentally" reveals her feelings for him. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Characters and setting belong to JKRowling 

You must get some sleep.

"Knock, Knock"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork as he heard the light knock on the door. He knew it was her: Minerva McGonagall. He had been thinking about her for...the past twenty years. He was so tired, he had been working all day long and he needed desperately to rest. Maybe, Minerva would be up for a game of chess, she always was.

She was so bright, so clever and beautiful; she was gorgeous in fact, she was kind and gentle and...perfect. He needed her, he always had, he had just never told her that he did. He didn´t think Minerva would feel the same way about him...but he needed her so badly, especially at times like this when he was tired and hadn´t slept in aproximately two days; at this point Albus spent most of his time dreaming about kissing her soft lips. He wondered how she would react if he kissed her, she would most probably slap him across the face and never speak to him again, he didn´t want that to happen.

"Come in, Minerva."

She swept in gracefully and closed the door behind her. Ahh, she was always graceful and elegant. He particuarly liked the way she moved her hands when she spoke, those long hands of hers. She had an incredibly slender figure and Albus thought that she looked quite fragile and delicate.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she approached the desk and sat on the chair opposite his.

"I always know when it´s you Minerva."

She smiled at this, but suddenly, worry appeared on her face as she noticed his tired face.

"Albus, when was the last time you slept? You look exhausted."

Albus didn´t hear the question, for he was too busy admiring her beauty. She looked all the more beautiful when she was worried or angry, not that he wanted her to be, it´s just that her eyes looked so beautiful when she was...

"Minerva, you look beautiful."

Minerva stared at him for second, not quite believing her ears. Did he really think that? She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Great, you´re also drunk." She said as she stood up and grabbed him by the arm to take him to bed. She pulled him upwards and started dragging him towrds his private rooms.

"You shouldn´t drink Albus, it´s not good for you." she complained, trying to hide the fact that she had actually loved Albus´ compliment.

"I´m not drunk Minerva, I swear."he said.

They reached the door behind his office and entered his private chambers, where a large bed was waiting for him.

When Minerva entered the room, holding Albus´ arm she was asaulted by a very strong scent of chocolate and sherbet lemons. She loved that scent because when she smelled it, it meant she was near him. She stood there, at the thereshold for a second and admired the room. It was not what she had imagined at all. She had always thought that Albus´ room would be full of purple and red or maybe blue, but she had never imagined it would be white. Everything was white, the courtains, the bed, even some pieces of furniture were white.

"Something wrong, my dear?" he asked Minerva.

She looked at him and smiled. Oh, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to taste his lips and be in his strong arms, she wanted him. She was tired, tired of hiding her feelings for him.

"Albus, I need you," she whispered, suddenly realising about what she had just said. Albus´ eyebrows raised in surprise, but he didn´t have time to say anything because Minerva had already pushed him against one of the walls and was kissing him hard. This time, he didn´t have time to answer the kiss either, because, she pulled away too quickly. She looked into his eyes and caressed his cheek with one of her beautiful hands. He leaned into her touch.

So soft...´ he thought.

"Thank, you for saying I look beautiful," she said. Minerva gave a step backwards and looked down, as if she were ashamed of what she had just done.

"Minerva I-"

"Don´t, Albus, please, don´t." She cut him off, looking again into those gorgeous blue eyes, "Just get into bed and get some sleep."

In a second, she was gone, and albus didn´t follow her. He was tired and shocked about what had just happened. She loved him?

That night, Albus slept better than anyother night before, still feeling Minerva´s lips on his.

TBC.

A/N: Let me know what you think. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I only own plotline, nothing else. 

Chapter 2: I need you.

Albus awoke that Saturday wanting nothing but to find Minerva. He had dreamed of her, of her sweet kiss, of her beautiful, soft hands of her slender body...oh, Minerva. He couln´t believe that such a beautiful creature had never been married. She was all he could think of at the moment, he needed her now more than ever. Was it because of the kiss? Yes, it was definitely that. He had always needed her, wanted her, but now he had this sudden urge to go to her rooms and make love to her on the floor if necessary...

Albus replayed some parts of the dream in his head:he had taken Minerva to the tower, to watch the stars and enjoy the warm night breeze. They had ended naked on the floor, however they hadn´t had any type of connection, they had just admired the other´s body in the moon light and enjoyed the warmth of eachother´s body., He remembered caressing his soft skin and kissing it afterwards. He had been so distracted with her body that he realised he hadn´t payed any attantion to her face and her lips. He was surprised to see the face of a young Minerva, the Minerva who had been his student at Hogwarts, and who was just as gorgeous as the actual Minerva.

Albus shook his head, he had to controle himself, or he would end up doing something crazy, maybe a cold shower would do. He sighed and went into the bathroom. As he undressed he noticed that he was totally erect. Of course,´ he thought, who wouldn´t be after thinking about her? She such a beauty.´

He entered the shower and turned the cold water on. After a while, he was a bit more relaxed, but he still needed her. He resolved that he would go and see her today, maybe they could tal about what had happened the previous night, about the kiss...

He got dressed and after combing his beard he headed for her office. He hoped she wan´t working too hard, after all it was Saturday. He walked across the empty hallways, still thinking about what he would say. That was always a dilema when visiting her, because most of the times he went because he just needed to see her, to feel her presence to breathe her air. At times like this he knew he was a man in love.

"Minerva?" he said as he poked into her office, after knocking several times and having received no answer.

She was dressed in her usual clothes and she was writting on her desk, probably answering some letter. She didn´t look at him, or answer, so he entered, closed the door behing him and walked to her side, placing a hand gently over her shoulder.

She didn´t look at him, but answered coldly.

"Is there anything I can do for you Albus?"

His eyes lost their sparkle momentarily as he heard the coldness of her voice. He knew why she was acting like this, it was because of what had happened hte night before, she felt ashamed and was now trying to get rid of him, but he knew her too well. He kneeled beside her chair so that his head was a littlr lower than hers. Lifting his hand to her chin, he forced her to look at him, however, her eyes still didn´t look into his.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, beautiful."

Her hard expression softened when she heard him call her like that, but se still didn´t look into his vibrant blue eyes, she couldn´t. All what had happened the night before...she hadn´t been in complete controle of her mind. Now, he was probably going to sack her kindly or even worse, comfort her and tell her everything was all right and then never speak to her again. But, did he really think she was beautiful? His kind words melted her heart, he was such a sweet man.

Minerva thought that there was not a kinder man than Albus, there couldn´t be and his blue eyes were simply unique. However, she knew that she didn´t stand a chance with him. She had been his student and they had both developed a very strong friendship, but Minerva was sure that Albus would never see her as a woman, not as the woman she wanted to be for him at least.

She often had dreams about him, dreams in which they did all the things a man and a woman would ever dream of doing together, but Minerva feared her dreams, and yet she loved them. She loved them, because in her dreams she could have him, at least for some hours, but she feared them beacause with each dream she loved him more and more and all that love grew bigger each day. The night before, what she feared had finally happened, she had let her feelings show, she had accidentally let a tinny part of that mass of love escape her heart.

"Minerva, look at me."

TBC.

A/N: I´m really into this new fic so I´ll probably update in a few hours, but I can´t promise anything. Hope you liked it, thank you for all the wonderful reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: beyond words.

"Minerva look at me."

Minerva looked into his eyes, those lovely blue eyes. They were so full of love and kindness... She could have stared at them all day long. She suddenly felt him caress her cheek and she saw that usual sparkle in his eyes. His hand was warm and soft against her skin and if she had had the courage, she would have bent and kissed him again...but she...she couldn´t, not now.

"Albus I..." she whispered.

"You what?" Albus asked kindly, "What is wrong my dear?"

"What happened last night...I-I didn´t-"

"What you did last night made me realise that I couldn´t continue living without you, Minerva." Albus said, lovingly caressing her cheek once more with his thumb.

Minerva stared in shock, what had he just said?

"W-What?"

"This." Albus reached up and their lips met in a very soft and sweet kiss which lasted no more than two seconds. Her lips were wet and they tasted far better than the night before, at least, they did to Albus. He knew she had stolen a few sherbet lemons from his desk drawer, she had probably been sucking them some time before, for she had a faint scent of lemon.

Minerva´s head was spinning, he loved her. A smile drew on her face, a smile that Albus returned. "My sweet, darling Minerva, I can´t live without you, and after last night I...well...what I´m trying to say is that-"

"Shhhh" Minerva hushed him, placing a finger on his lips and bentong over to kiss him once more. The kiss was passionate and long and she realised that Albus was really a unique man. In the middle of moans of pleasure a lonely tear fell down her cheek, she couldn´t, she couldn´t do this to him, she loved him far too much. They broke appart gasping for air and albus looked at her questioningly.

"I can´t Albus. I love you, but I can´t." She whispered and with that she stood, leaving a dumbstruck Albus Dumbledore behind.

After all those years of waiting for her true love, she had turned the opportunity down, but she had also understood that her Albus, the man she had always truly loved, deserved much more than her, much more...

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:Unexpected.

Albus was still in Minerva´s office five minutes after she had left. What had just happened? What had he done? Had he said something to upset her? He didn´t understand – she had said that she loved him, but that she couldn´t...couldn´t what? He loved her too much and couldn't even stand the idea of having hurt her in some way. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. Maybe she needed to think – yes, he should leave her to her thoughts.

"Oh, Minerva," he whispered, as tears started running down his face.

As he cried in silence, not knowing how to help his love, an idea came to him, and it was not exactly a nice one. What if she was pretending? Maybe that kiss she had given him the previous night had been an impulse after so many years of feeling lonely, and now she was just prtending to love him so as not to break his heart. Albus reacalled that night's event, and what she had said: "I need you Albus.". She hadn't said "I love you," she had said "I need you". What for? To use him? To play with him?

Albus shook his head. How could he think that of his Minerva? She was too kind, too caring, and too gentle to do such a thing. However, the idea never left Albus´ mind.

He dried his tears and decided to leave her alone for a while, and then, maybe, he could check on her later.

Two hours later, Minerva lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Albus. She had left him alone – alone and without saying a word as to why she had done so. She remembered his beautiful blue eyes, and his kiss, and his scent, and...oh, he was so perfect, so kind and gentle, and she had just left him there like an idiot.

She had dreamt about him the previous night after their breif encounter and she had been thinking about him all morning until his unexpected visit. She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn´t been able to do any of her work.

She recalled last night´s dream. _She was in bed after a long day of work, exhausted. Suddenly, a shodow approached her bed. She had instantly recognized him because of his beard, which seemed to shine in the darkness. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the covers off. _

"_Albus" she whispered._

_He didn´t speak, but reached down and kissed her passionately. Their tongues and lips met, and a warm sensation ran down her body as they felt the texture of each others' lips. Minerva moaned into his mouth as he reached for her breasts and caressed them. _

_Then he reached down and took her nightie off, then her knickers, finally leaving her bare to his eyes. He had caressed her breasts, her legs, her folds and inner thighs, but hadn't established any sort of connection, nor had he undressed himself. However, his touch had been enough to make her gasp and moan with pleasure and it had felt so real..._

The simple memory of it made Minerva moan – she was hot, and she knew it. She needed Albus...but she couldn´t, she knew she just couldn't begin anything with him – she just didn't deserve him. Such a kind, beautiful, and powerful man as Albus Dumbledore needed someone worthy of his love, not a simple school teacher.

The area between her legs was becoming hotter with every second and she was beginning to sweat. She would have to take care of herself this time.

Minerva usually would have opted for a cold shower, but this time she knew it wouldn't be enough – she needed to find release.

She took off her robes and her knickers, throwing them carelessly to the floor. She lowered her hand to the place where her desire was burning, slowly caressing her folds as Albus had done it in her dream. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Albus's face looking down at her. She parted her lips and entered herself with one finger.

"Oh, Albus! Yes, please!" she cried his name during the whole process, trying hard to imagine him thrusting into her. Her other hand caressed the rest of her body, the places where Albus had caressed her in her dream. After a while, she was thrusting her hips madly – now two fingers; she was just about to come.

"ALBUS!" she called desperately as tears of pain rolled down her cheeks – tears of pain and shame.

The door burst open, only to reveal a shocked Albus Dumbledore staring at her. His jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You don't need this.

"M-Minerva?" Albus asked, finally finding his voice. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Minerva masturbating? No, surely, there was a mistake...it-it couldn't be...His mouth was still open. What-what...? Why? Why was she doing this? She had yelled his name – he had heard it – but he just...it couldn't be.

He entered the room and approached the now flushed Minerva. She was gasping for air, not bothering to hide her naked body from view. She was completely shocked by Albus's sudden appearance.

"You didn't knock, headmaster. That is most rude of you."

"No, I did not, Minerva. You were shouting my name, and I thought you wanted me to come in."

Minerva looked down, tears still coming from her beautiful eyes. She was obviously ashamed, Albus could tell.

"Minerva, why?"

She didn't answer. Albus gently reached for her hand that was covering her womanhood and lifted it to his lips. He could smell her scent on her hand and a warm feeling ran down his spine.

"You don't need this, darling." He whispered, looking into her tearful green eyes. He reached for her face with his right hand and caressed her cheek, as she had done in another opportunity. He leaned forward, covering her naked body with his, his lips mere inches away from hers. "You are too beautiful." He whispered, before placing his soft lips on hers.

They both gave in to the kiss. His hands caressed her soft skin, travelling down her back; hers travelled up his strong chest and around his neck. They got lost in the passion of the kiss and after a few moments, they both knew what was about to come.

Albus continued to kiss her neck and was pleased to hear her gasp when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot. His hands cupped her breasts and slowly started to massage them. Her nipples hardened under his thumbs' gentle touch, while he continued kissing her neck and shoulders. She gasped.

"I need you Albus."

As soon as that phrase reached his ears, he stopped. He backed a little so that he could look at her properly. Her hair was out of her bun and some strands were covering her face. He brought his hand to her face and pushed these strands aside, revealing to confused, green eyes.

"Albus, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Albus recalled his previous thoughts about that phrase, which Minerva had already said once.

"Minerva, I-I love you...I really do but...do you?"

"What?" Minerva asked, not quite believing that he had asked if she loved him. "Albus, I have loved you for...twenty years...or more." She reached up, capturing his lips with hers for a short kiss, which was eventually followed by many more short kisses. Moments later, his clothes lay on the floor beside hers.

He continued to kiss and caress her, trying to please her in every possible way. Her skin was soft and flushed, and he enjoyed hearing her moan and gasp in pleasure.

They both sat on the bed facing each other. Albus reached for her hips and slowly entered her. She let her head fall back to allow him more access to her chest, which he was now kissing. The night passed quickly as they made love and when they finally drifted to sleep in each others´ arms, the sun was rising in the sky.

TBC.


End file.
